cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ana Shadowsinger
Ana Shadowsinger was the District 3 female from Cloveismywife's 201st Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Marxoon Clake. Overall, she placed 5th out of 28. Ana was revived for The Vengeance Games with Raden Harvestmoon. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Luke Torres, Maysilee Cresent, and Kelly Sandleaf. Personality Ana is muted. She is used to being bullied, which is why she is kind of rough on herself, always demanding the best from herself. She is quite a loner, not on purpose but because no one wants to be friends with the muted girl. She is pretty intelligent but because of the fact that she can't speak people don't notice. She is a person who does well alone and keeps trying to tell herself that she doesn’t need friends. If anyone were to try to communicate with her they would discover that she is really friendly but she never learned sign language cause that would too expensive for the family to pay for. The only way she can communicate is writing her thoughts in a little notebook she always has with her. Looks Ana has long, flowing black hair down to her breast, which she usually keeps in a ponytail. She has dark blue eyes that make her seem sad. She has some muscles, but nothing spectacular. Ana stands at 5'5, and is thin, but not skinny. Training score 201st Hunger Games: 5 The Vengeance Games: 6 Games Kills The 201st Hunger Games Thomas Quince, Starburst Infinity, Parker Viola, Teff Levigne The Vengeance Games Parker Viola, Ridge Hillsong, McKenna Konity, Fabio Batone, and Raden Harvestmoon. Allies The 201st Hunger Games Elana Melody The Vengeance Games Leslie Adalyn, Rachel Deyson, Drachma Dornus, Camellia Cyrellia, Lizzie Tyle, Madeleine Levenhire, Luke Torres, and Tres Magnetic. Other The 201st Hunger Games Killed by: Sarina Lordi The Vengeance Games Best Friend: Rachel Deyson Aftermath 201st Hunger Games Ana's death really didn't have any effect on the other tributes, as she was killed by a Career and had no allies at that point. It can be assumed that the surviving tributes were happy, as they became one step closer to victory. The Vengeance Games Ana bought back all of her father's masterpieces and opened an art shop for him to sell the pieces he wanted to. He became a very famous artist. Ana also used her money to open a school for the mute to learn sign language. And she even raises enough money each year for one mute child to go to the Capitol and get their voice restored. Trivia *Ana had the most kills of any non-Career tribute during the 201st Hunger Games. *The highest odds Ana ever had were 7-1 in the 201st Hunger Games. *The highest odds Ana ever had in The Vengeance Games were 22-1. *Ana is partially responsible for the deaths of Delta Sparrow, Tetra Gull, Daragon Luzuli and Aelita Lyoko, as she lit a fire near the alliance to reveal their position to the Careers. *Ana Shadowsinger is inspired by the main character in "Skyggeporten" (Translated: "The Shadow Gate"). *Ana was the only person to kill the same tribute twice: Parker Viola. *Ana has the shortest first name of any female tribute. Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:201st Hunger Games Category:The Vengeance Games Category:All-Star Category:15 Year Olds Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:Victors